The Summer Ball
by Lady Betty
Summary: Ginny and Snape have an interaction at the end-of-year ball. Will it turn into more? ADULT SITUATIONS


DISCLAIMER! These characters do not belong to me, and just as a warning there is what some may conceive as non-consensual sex in this story. Hope you enjoy it anyway

Ginny/Snape

Ginny tasted with dislike the weak apple cider being served at the Summer Ball. It was held at the close of every school year for sixth and seventh years alike. And, while seventh years above 17 were allowed a wide array of interestingly coloured and tasteful cocktails, martinis and drinks in general, all below the age of 17 were stuck with sparkling soda water or cider that tasted like piss.

Not that Ginny was complaining, oh no. The look on Severus Snape's face whilst he poured the drink made it entirely worth it. There is a tradition, you see. One that arose with the introduction of the Summer Ball how many years ago that has continued ever since. A week before the ball took place, the invited students took a vote to see which professor was allocated to which job. And, while Minerva McGonagall had the pleasure of greeting students at the door, Phileas Flitwick the occupation of the men's bathroom offering relieved boys hot towels and Sybil Trelawney the job of gliding round the room with flutes of cider and champagne, Severus Snape had the demeaning place of bartender, serving those he had previously tyrannized.

"Thank you Severus," Ginny smiled pleasantly as she approached the bar and received a refill.

"Miss Weasley. Although I am currently serving drinks, and you are at the end-of-year ball, you are still my student for another three days and will therefore refer to me as 'Sir' or 'Professor'."

"My apologies, _sir,_" Ginny turned and leaned on the polished mahogany bar, swirling the foul cider in its flute and purveying the room. "So, Professor, are you enjoying yourself?" she gave Snape a quick glance over her shoulder, as he leaned forward on his elbows, joining her in her purveyance.

"Oh, yes, Miss Weasley. This is by far the most thrilling night of my life," he replied grimly, mirrored on Ginny's features. She felt much the same.

No one had invited her, but she came anyway. Her friends wanted her to come, though they had now abandoned her to dance with their boyfriends and the suchlike. But that was okay, because now she was standing with the foulest teacher in the school and her night couldn't really deteriorate from this point. Which was good, because it wasn't so bad, not really. Pushing her lips into a thin line as she glared at the closest and therefore most convenient of her friends, Ginny downed the last of her flute.

"Right, sir, fill me up." Ginny turned and sat on one of the barstools, vaguely considering if she should try to convince Snape to bring out the vodka.

"Are you sure, Miss Weasley? You don't want to get drunk and make a fool of yourself, do you?" Ginny looked up in alarm at the considerate question. But she flushed when she saw the cruel look on his features and realized he was making fun at her expense.

"Please, sir. I've had four of these ciders, which is the weakest liquor I have ever swallowed."

"You think that now, but cider is surprisingly easy to get drunk off. You'll see," he drawled again, pouring her glass. Ginny shot him a sarcastic smile then picked up the glass and turned the stool back to the room. Was it her imagination, or was the room somewhat blurrier than before? No, surely it was just paranoia from Snape's comment. She turned back, as the imaginary blur started to give her a headache.

"So, Snape, sorry – professor, you going to bed alone tonight?" Ginny stared into her glass, absent-mindedly dragging her fingertip round the rim. Then she stopped. And realized what she had just said to her Potions teacher. She was most certainly not completely sober! "Oh gods, sir, I am _so _sorry! I didn't realize what I was saying! I-"

"Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley! I assure you, it's fine, just don't insinuate such things to me or around me again," the initial look of shock and fury at such boldness had vanished from his face, and was now replaced by vague amusement. "I understand that you are not as sober as you seemed to think."

Ginny blushed and murmured another apology. Minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. Ginny almost felt sheepish as she slid her flute back toward him, silently asking for a refill. Keeping her fingertips on the glass, she shot Snape a furtive glance, hoping he wouldn't say she'd had enough and send her on her way. His features slid easily into smug self-assurance and took hold of the glass. As he tilted it on its side and began pouring, Ginny became very aware of the electricity shooting through her veins. Mentally locating its source, she noticed Snape had placed his fingers over her own, resulting in her left hand being on fire. Snape finished pouring, and put the bottle back below the bar, holding onto the flute for longer than was strictly necessary. With a smug glance at Ginny's wary deer-in-the-headlights expression he released her hand.

Her finger twitched with the sudden loss of companionship which wasn't missed by Snape, who raised a condescending eyebrow.

"Problem, Miss Weasley?"

"N…no. No professor." Ginny turned away from Snape, confused with what had just happened. Snape smirked quietly to himself, before he realized he was staring with uncomfortable tenacity at Weasley's back, naked because of the cut of her dark green dress. She really shouldn't have picked a dress like that, because seeing her soft muscles move slightly beneath her porcelain skin made him imagine the rest of her dress pool at her ankles and his mind produced the image of Ginny bending over and slowly dragging her panties to the floor.

Ginny turned around again, still confused, but missed the slight shake of Snape's head as he cleared his thoughts. Ginny tried to inconspicuously look at Snape through her eyelashes.

"Miss Weasley! What are you doing? Is there something you want?"

"No, sir."

Deafening silence descended between the two and threatened to choke them. Ginny noticed the music was starting to wind down and looked up at Snape.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I think I'll go to bed."

"Thrilling," Snape muttered in a monotone, clearing all the alcohol bottles away from the bench, decidedly ignoring the girl.

Ginny shot him a glare he didn't see and stalked away from him.

***

Ginny shuffled her feet along the hallway to the Gryffindor common room. She was cold, and her arms were prickling, but she didn't rush. She replayed the ball's events over in her mind, extremely confused.

A large warm hand closed over her mouth, instantly giving her the instinct to scream. She turned quickly to confront the man, for it was undeniably a man as the hand was large and calloused, immediately raising her small fists to beat at the chest before her. Ginny looked up to the man's face.

"Shnape?" Ginny's muffled voice rasped on his palm as her eyebrows shot up, then down in confusion.

"Hush, Weasley."

Snape slid his hand to the crook of her neck and crushed his lips onto hers, his thumb pressing firmly on the hollow of Ginny's neck. Ginny choked as the pressure on her throat increased. Snape released her neck and placed his hands on Ginny's small waist and steered her into a nearby classroom.

"Snape! What are you doing!"

"Weasley, I have already told you to hold your tongue, do not make me tell you again."

Snape latched onto Ginny's throat sucking and biting down enough to make the girl whimper and yelp.

"Sn.. Snape, I really don't-"

"Miss Weasley!"

Snape claimed her mouth roughly and reached his hand behind her head to loose the knot holding her dress up. Pleasantly, but not overly surprising, the girl was wearing no bra – her type of dress didn't allow for such unnecessary undergarments.

Ginny moaned as Snape tweaked one of her exposed nipples.

"Snape! I don't think this is a good idea!" Ginny tried to grab Snape's wrists while consecutively trying to cover herself from his smug gaze. It didn't work. Her hands were far too small. He brushed aside her arms and backed Ginny up against a desk, pushing her down, her loose dress pooling on the ground satisfyingly as Snape had previously imagined.

As Ginny's back slapped against the cold wood she gasped, closely followed by a whimper as Snape roughly snatched her underwear down her legs and dragged a hard finger down her slit. He repeated the action, before slowly pushing his finger into her. He forced it in, watching Ginny with smug indifference. Her hands jerkily clawed their way to the sides of the desk, clutching it as her toes curled in increasing pleasure.

Snape quickly withdrew his finger as he felt Ginny begin to constrict around his finger.

"Snape, please, leave me alone! This… this can't… happen…" Ginny flushed as Snape thrust two fingers into her, pushing them in and out quickly as Ginny began to moan almost constantly. He pulled out again before she came.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he muttered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"No! Oh gods… Snape… no…" Snape grinned a rare grin, though it had a cruel quirk about it as he dragged a finger heavily down her dripping slit.

With his cruel grin still in place, he crouched before her, and shoved his tongue into her, rubbing against her clit. She keened and arched her back as his tongue squirmed inside her, bringing her to the brink. Then he stopped and pulled away once more, to her eternal consternation and gratitude.

Then she knew. She knew what he was doing. He was trying to _make _her enjoy this. He was trying to break her.

Snape saw the look of anxious dawning come to her features, and, satisfied, shoved his tongue back into her. She moaned loudly, arching her back once more, allowing Snape greater access. Ginny began to shudder, but once again Snape pulled away from her and stood, towering dauntingly over her.

"Miss Weasley…" Snape leaned forward, not touching any part of her, the gentle breeze of his breathing on her ear making Ginny shiver. "Would you like me to continue?"

Ginny stared at him, eyes wide.

"N…No," Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip as Snape reached a hand down and dragged his fingertips along her inner thigh. "Snape…"

"Professor." Ginny's eyes opened again, in confusion. "I am still your teacher; sir or professor will suffice. Now, for the third time, shall I continue?"

"I… you…" Those damnable fingertips were back. "Yes… yes, sir!"

Snape smirked and licked the shell of Ginny's ear, two of his fingers roughly pushing into her. Ginny was moaning, whimpering when Snape turned his tongue and teeth to her nipples. Then without warning, two fingers turned to three, and then his thumb had found her clit. Flicked it once, twice, three times and Ginny was raking her fingernails down Snape's clothed back, hips bucking as she rode out her orgasm.

Ginny went limp on the desk as the last moments of her climax vanished. Snape stood, looking decidedly more elegant in his bartending waistcoat and shirt than the ravaged naked girl sprawled before him.

Lifting his fingers to his lips, Snape sniffed deeply, inhaling her scent on his fingers, then licked the length of one. Leaning forward on one hand, he smeared one of his still-wet fingers along her bottom lip, then nudged her mouth open and made her suck her own taste from his skin. Ginny glared at him, unable to protest in her post-orgasmic state.

Leaning back again, Snape began to unzip his pants. Seeing this, Ginny hoisted herself up on her elbows before sitting up entirely and standing quickly.

"What are you doing, Miss Weasley?" Snape asked uninterestedly as she began to pull her knickers back up.

"Now really, Snape, sir, this has gone way too far! I'm leaving!"

As Ginny started to move towards the door, dress in hand, Snape gripped her upper arm, making her turn around.

"Miss Weasley, not only did you say you wanted to continue, but I just helped you to orgasm. Surely you would return the favour, noble Gryffindor that you are?"

Ginny looked down at the hand holding her in place. Slightly wary, she looked back up to Snape, not protesting when he pulled her to him and lowered his lips to her own. Suddenly she was lying back on the desk, a slight stinging in her back and she was watching Snape take off his waistcoat, unbutton his shirt and pull down his pants. Leaving his shirt unbuttoned on his shoulders, Snape leaned over Ginny, kissing her roughly and wantonly, crushing their bare chests together.

His hands slid their way down Ginny's body, slowly, stopping at her hips, which he held down tightly. Ginny grunted in pain as he squeezed her hips, unable to move. Then all her breath was knocked out of her as Snape entered her in one swift move. Pain zinged up her body and Ginny opened her mouth to scream and Snape was kissing her, smothering her noise from anyone who could hear them from outside.

Snape thrust in and out of her, trying to get deeper each time, raising Ginny's hips to meet his own as their skin slapped together. Ginny bit her lip, trying to restrain her screams as Snape bit down on one of her nipples, one of his thumbs finding her clit again, flicking it over and over as he slammed into her. Ginny moaned loudly, her fingers digging into Snape's shoulders: he grunted in discomfort but she didn't notice. Seconds later she began to constrict, her hands scraping Snape's shirt up his back and leaving red lines along his pale skin.

Snape stopped moving, and Ginny's orgasm stopped moments before Ginny's grasp. Looking down into Snape's lust-filled eyes in confusion, he smirked cruelly and waited for her to move away from the brink before starting again. He was still playing his spiteful games, Ginny realized.

Once more she began to constrict, but Snape didn't stop: his thrusts became faster and more careless as he reached his goal. Screaming, Ginny felt the heat of Snape's sperm spread inside her as they both rode out the last of Ginny's bucking hips before lying in silence, Ginny crushed by the weight of her teacher.

Moments passed before Snape stood, and, as Ginny began to follow suit, he pushed her back down with a hand on her shoulder. Ginny began to question him, when he took hold of her hips and flipped her. Suddenly facing the desk, Ginny began to worry. She had not bargained for this.

"Snape – professor, I don't really want to do that… ohh…" Ginny moaned slightly as one of Snape's long fingers traced the rim of her back entrance.

"Are you sure about that, Weasley?" Ginny whimpered as he began to push his finger through the tight ring of muscles.

"Oh… sir!" Ginny clutched the desk as his second knuckle entered her, moving in small circles that gradually got bigger. Ginny was beginning to enjoy the friction he was causing when he pulled away from her. "Professor?"

Then he was there again, but – oh! That was most certainly not his finger! Ginny keened as he pushed himself in slowly, until he was completely inside of her. Ginny jumped slightly as Snape's large hands closed around her hips once more, and with little hesitation, he began to pound into her. And Ginny was screaming. Long and loud. But it was cut short when Snape bent over her, pressing his chest onto her back and placed a hand over her mouth, smothering her. Tears began to threaten as Ginny's eyes welled up, it hurt so much!

"Snape, professor – sir! I don't think I can do this!"

"Hush, Weasley, it'll stop hurting soon."

Taking his hand from her mouth, Snape traced his fingers around her hip, pushing first two fingers, then three into her, moving them in circles inside her. Slowly, the pleasure from his fingers began to eclipse the pain from behind, then it was gone all together, and Ginny realized that they _both _felt good: the pain had indeed receded and now having the man inside her arse felt immensely good.

Ginny began to moan and her orgasm was brought to a head as Snape once more spilled his seed in her. Snape collapsed on top of her, both of them panting. Ginny couldn't breath properly, but she didn't have the strength to shove Snape off of her. They lay there, sweating, until they had both caught their breath.

Snape pulled away from her, emptying her quickly. Ginny shivered. Turning over, Ginny looked up to Snape, before standing herself with a glance at the man who had previously stopped her. She pulled up her underwear as he pulled up his pants and zipped them. As Ginny pulled her dress up, he buttoned his shirt and put on his waistcoat.

"Would you mind tying this for me?" Ginny turned away from him, holding up her hair in once hand and the straps of her halter neck dress in the other. Snape looked at her, the first to break the very awkward silent, then complied with her request, struggling not to rip the dress away from her figure as she bared her back to him again. He smirked to himself as his knuckles brushing upon her skin made Ginny shiver.

As he finished, his fingers stayed on her skin longer than was necessary before he stepped away. Without a glance back at him, she opened the door and walked away.

Snape finished buttoning his waistcoat and exited the room. Ginny was at the end of the hall, still walking away. Snape smirked to himself before turning in the opposite direction and returning to his quarters. The next three days were going to be _very _amusing.

I don't know if I'll write any more of this one. It's an open ending. Let me know what you think and if enough people want me to continue the three day period after this I'll consider writing it. Actually I have a crude plan in my head for this storyline if I choose to continue it that not only documents the next three days, but also the summer holidays. Yay or nay?


End file.
